


The Never-Ending Nightmare

by sansislife12 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bullying, Cutting, Female Frisk, Running Away, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sansislife12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Frisk fall down into the Underground? Why, LOVE of course! I'm kidding. (Flowey reference there if no one got it). But anyhow, this is my version of how I believe Frisk got into Undertale. Well, mainly the backstory of why she was running in the woods in the first damn place but you get my point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Never-Ending Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I think Frisk fell into the Underground. Or at least a different version of Frisk...

"You're such a loser! I mean seriously, you can't go through life never talking! Who do you think you are, huh? Probably thinking that you're better than all of us, huh?" He prodded at the smaller head, laughing. "You're just pathetic. You can't do anything!"

"Yes. I. Can."

"And what's this? The 'thing' talks?! Well! What are you gonna do, huh? Tickle me to death? Wait no, no, I got a better one. Call your mommy and daddy to come pick you up?" The blonde laughed. "Pathetic," he said as he slapped the brunette's forehead with the palm of his hand.

Her hand flew up in a millisecond, gripping his wrist.

"What the hell?"

"I told you not to mess with me!" She got up out of her seat and put her other hand on his upper arm, twisting it towards his back. Her hand that was on the wrist inched closer to her other hand, causing the boy's arm to look like a messed up triangle. She stomped on the back of his legs, forcing him to the ground, then stomped on his back while she pulled at the arm with all of her force.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

She heard his screams alright. And it filled her with more pleasure and joy than anything else in the world. Today was the day that nobody was going to mess with her. She was going to stand up for herself and prove herself worthy of who she really is.

"Say 'mercy!'"

"MERCY! PLEASE!"

"Coward." The girl gave his arm one final twist before throwing it down to his side. She walked out of the classroom, not even looking back.

 

 

"Frisk, please come to the office. Frisk, come to the office. Thank you." The whole classroom looked at Frisk who just politely got up and started to walk down to the principle's office.

 _This has never been easier,_  she thought.  _Now I'll get suspended and go home! And never. Come. BACK._  She quietly let out a small chuckle as she arrived at the office.

"Frisk, do you have something to say to Dallus?" the principle asked her.

No response.

"Alright. From what Dallus has told me, you twisted his arm back and then kicked his legs. When he fell to the floor, you pulled his arm and told him to say 'mercy?' Am I right?"

No response.

"Oh! Don't sit there and act like you can't talk! We both know you can! EVERYONE knows you can talk!"

No response.

"I'm sorry, Frisk. I have to suspend you for two days on account of assault."

She smiled. "Fine by me. Call my parents, do whatever you have to. I'm done with this hell-hole." Frisk walked out of the principle's office, not even looking back to see their astonished faces.

 

 

Frisk walked into her house. Her mom was standing there, a phone in her hand and a furious expression on her face.

"What the hell were you thinking you worthless piece of shit?! You got suspended? How the hell'd you do that?"

No response.

"You know what? Just go to your room. You're grounded!"

Frisk walked to her room, head down, and smiled.  _It's what they don't know that makes them weaker,_ she thought.

She slumped down on her bed, tears of joy in her eyes as she thought about the plan.

1\. Get suspended.

2\. Get grounded.

3\. Get out.

Check, check, and almost check. She had to wait until it was past her bedtime. Until then, there was no better way to pass the time but to just sit there and pull out a razor, staring at it deeply. She started to sing a song, pressing the razor down as she went.

*Tune to "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley*

"Some men stay

Other ones just flee

But no one pays any attention to me

They will pay

Or I'll make them scream

But no one pays any attention to me

Like how the blood flows

Into the veins

Maybe it just goes

Nothing is meant to be

Take this knife

Tie the rope on tight

But no pays any attention to me

Like how the blood flows

Into the veins

Maybe it just goes

Nothing is meant to be

Take this knife

Tie the ropes on tight

But no one pays any attention to me

And they will pay as they bleed out and plead."

Her arm was covered in blood, dripping down onto her sheets and sinking into her matress. It didn't matter though, she wasn't going to need it anymore after today anyways. So what was the point? She pulled down her blue sweater--the one with the magenta stripes on it that had been her favourite. 

11 o'clock rolled around. Frisk crept out into the hallway, searching for any signs of a parent. None so far. She looked into their bedrooms. Sure enough, they were there, passed out from being drunk.

_Good. Now I can escape out the front door without having to worry about disturbing my parents._

She went out into the living room and stood by the front door. Taking a deep breath and looking back just one more time, she turned the knob and started to run.

 

 

"I'm free!" she said as the wind blew in her face, swaying her hair. "Now, where is Mt. Ebott?" she asked herself. Legend has it that a girl named Chara had fallen done there long ago and died. Legend also has it that she did it because she wanted to die. If she wanted to die, why couldn't Frisk?

She wandered around the forest for endless minutes until she heard a snarl. It was deep, almost like a bear's. She turned around carefully, being careful to not even breathe. There, sat a huge brown bear. Fur mangled, crouched down, snarling mouth.

 _Oh no! What do I do? Come on, think!_  But Frisk couldn't think of anything to do. So she did the next stupid thing that anyone would do. Run.

She ran as fast as she could, her legs burning and her heart pounding against her chest. The bear was keeping its distance but was catching up fast. As she turned around, her legs caught on a stray branch, pulling her down into a hole.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_So this is it, huh? The moment I've been waiting for all my life. No more scars, no more pain, no more anything. I can finally live the life I've always wanted. The life I've dreamed of having ever since it all turned. This is the moment where God decides if I go to Heaven or Hell. Probably Hell because I--_

"Oof!" She hit the ground with a hard thud, barely able to breath. "What? Why am I not dead?! WHY?! I DON'T DESERVE THIS! I WANT TO DIE!" She started to sob uncontrollably.

After minutes of sobbing, she realized that she wasn't going to go anywhere. Getting on all fours, she whimpered. Pain radiated throughout her entire body, making her shake. Putting one leg in front of the other, she stood up and began to slowly walk. A few moments later, she confronted a yellow flower the had a smile on its face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!"

_What the hell? I should be dead, not dealing with this shit! I'm standing here, listening to a damn flower talk about LV. What even is this place? Talking flowers? What's next? Talking spiders and dancing robots made from yellow dinosaurs? Man this place is weird._

The world went into black and white. "Get as many as you can!" he told me. I ran into them all.

Blackness took over me.

I was finally one with the dead.

 

 

Author's Note:

Well, this was fun to make.

BYEEEEEEE!

 


End file.
